World of Dreams
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Ninja aren't used to thinking about how a mission can affect them after it is over, and Neji and TenTen are about to figure out why that should change. NejiTen, possibly others.
1. Chapter 1: TenTen

**A/N:** My sister and I came up with this the other day, and the more we talked about it, the more it felt like this absolutely HAD to be done. Title comes from the Linda Ronstadt's song "Dreams to Dream", which is a good song for both this story and its sequel.

I believe I'm known for writing 'darker' NejiTen, and I relish that. When I need cute and fluffy, I write LeeHina (you should check out those stories, by the way, if you can stomach the couple). When I want two crazy people who can love each other so deeply but be too stubborn to admit it, I write NejiTen.

**Dedication:** To my sister atemuzuko, for being my willing role-play partner and idea bouncer, and to innocent-rebel, for beta reading this and making it a hundred times better than it otherwise would have been.

**Warnings:** Pregnancy, as several of my NejiTen stories do, strong language, and some sexual themes.

**Rating:** T – M, depending on how strong the language gets.

**Summary:** Ninja aren't used to thinking about how a mission can affect them after it is over, and Neji and TenTen are about to figure out why that should change. NejiTen, possibly others.

_**World of Dreams  
By: Reggie**_

_Chapter 1_

A trembling hand rested on the handle of the toilet, ready to apply the pressure needed to send the contents of the bowl—formerly, the contents of TenTen's stomach- swirling away. With the other, the kunoichi in question grabbed a square of toilet paper to wipe her mouth one more time.

"Well," TenTen muttered to herself, "that was embarrassing. Probably should have warned them my stomach has been testy lately."

It had become a tradition, as the kunoichi of the Konoha 11 got older, to meet up for lunch at least once a month. It was the only chance most of them had to see each other anymore, and it helped them keep track of each other's lives through the chaos. It wasn't something TenTen had imagined happening growing up, when she hadn't gotten along very well with other girls, but being a kunoichi, she had learned, was vastly different from being a shinobi. No matter how much she wished otherwise. The others understood in a way her boys could not, and reconnecting with them on occasion helped her stay grounded.

This time they had decided to meet up at a little corner shop. She and Sakura had been late, and Ino had ordered for them. As she was Ino, she had decided it would be hilarious to order them both the spiciest curry on the menu, something she knew Sakura hated.

Normally, this would have been fine. Nothing these guys could cook up would ever compare with the stuff Guy-sensei and Lee would eat. The minute she'd caught a whiff of the spice, however, her stomach had revolted violently. TenTen had had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep the mess from spilling out as she'd raced to the bathroom, leaving three confused friends in her wake.

"TenTen?" Sakura's voice echoed in the bathroom as TenTen got up from her knees and flushed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach flu." At least, she thought it was. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt well, actually. It was even cutting into her training, much to her annoyance. Probably, she should have it checked out.

Sakura's skeptical face as she pushed open the stall door wasn't exactly reassuring, either. Though TenTen forced a smile at her, all she got in return was the raising of one thin pink eyebrow.

"You look like Neji when you make that face, you know that?"

"We're really worried about you, TenTen." Never one to be side tracked, Sakura put one hand on her hip, and held up the other like she was counting of reasons. "It's not like you to get queasy at the smell of food, and Hinata says that Neji hasn't seen you in over a month. What's going on?"

At the second mention of Neji, TenTen felt herself flinch automatically. Though she hated thinking about it, Sakura was right. Her usual daily training with Neji had disappeared since the last mission they had gone on together. It did seem a little suspicious, as they had hardly been apart since their Academy days. "I just haven't been feeling well, that's all. If you didn't get your information second hand, you would have known that."

She ignored the jibe with a wave of one gloved hand. "What are your symptoms? Or did you forget that a medic-nin could help you?"

"I told you it's a flu." TenTen knew that wasn't enough, and true to form Sakura's look let her know it. Though she could take Sakura in a long range fight, there wasn't space enough in this small restaurant bathroom. If she wanted out, she'd have to submit to Sakura's exam until the younger kunoichi was satisfied that TenTen was really alright. "Just tired, achy, and nauseous, okay? Some headaches. Mild fever. Nothing to be worried about."

"For over a month? Almost two now?" Sakura shook her head, green eyes looking honestly anxious now. "Are you nauseous all the time? Easily worn out? Achy where?"

The barrage of questions surprised her, and TenTen found herself answering almost automatically. "No, not all the time. Just every once in a while, mostly in the morning. Usually it fades in the afternoon. I am more easily tired than usual, yeah, but I haven't been training as much, so that's not all that unexpected." She hesitated, not really willing to talk to Sakura about where she hurt. Medical-ninja and a girl or not, TenTen was used to being surrounded by boys, and soreness in your breasts and back wasn't something you ever brought up with them. "What was the last question?"

Wheels were obviously clicking into place in Sakura's head, as she was nodding solemnly to herself. "How often do you urinate? A lot? Very little?"

"What?" Now TenTen's cheeks flamed, and she glanced away. This is why she hated going to the doctor. They were always asking these questions like it was their business or something. "A little more than usual, I guess."

"Were you late because you had to stop in a bathroom on the way here?"

TenTen's eyes widened and she swallowed back an angry yelp. "Well, yeah, but I'm trying to keep hydrated. How did you know that?"

No answer as Sakura nodded; like that answer was exactly what she'd expected. "Last question. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

She'd always hated the term menstrual cycle. Why couldn't Sakura just say feminine time or something like Guy-sensei did? It sounded so much more natural to her. Far less direct about something so terrible. TenTen shook her head, pausing a minute to think about her answer. "I guess…almost three months ago, now?" Seeing Sakura's eyes widen, TenTen felt the need to explain. "That's not unusual for me, though. They're never all that regular. I've gone longer without before."

"Maybe, but with all these other symptoms, I think it might be more than that." Sakura bit her lip, and TenTen felt her stomach sink. When your doctor looked that worried, it couldn't possibly end well. "I'm going to ask you a personal question now."

"Oh, yeah, because all of that stuff isn't personal at all."

She was ignored once again as Sakura put her business face back on. "When was the last time you had sex?"

TenTen couldn't explain why, but she gagged at the direct question. Yes, that was a more personal question than the others. By far. Sakura was close to the Hokage, so she knew that TenTen was on the list for those special undercover missions that required a kunoichi. The ones that were responsible for the separation between kunoichi and their male counterparts that she could not change or surmount. Missions that required subtlety and seduction. More than once, Sakura had been the one to give her the pill she had to take when she got back, as a precaution against accidental pregnancy from one of those missions.

Usually, she ignored that part of her life. It was easy to pretend it was another person going through that, almost like a movie. Sakura knew that she didn't have a boyfriend, and there was zero chance she'd experience that outside of a mission. Having her bring it up like that stung just a little.

"I haven't." It had been over a year since her last mission of that sort. Not since Naruto had all but taken over being Hokage, and was trying harder than ever to find another way. Missions at all had become scarce, really, and except for the one with Neji she hadn't…

Her hand fell to the counter to steady herself. To say she'd forgotten would have been a lie. It was more that she had desperately wanted to forget, to ignore the event like it had never happened.

It had been the most important mission they'd had in a while. The fire nation daimyo's daughter had snuck out with some of her friends to a party, and been raped. Understandably, the lord had been furious, and wanted the man who had defiled her found. He had threatened to extract his justice on Konoha if the true guilty party was not found. Failing the mission would have meant civil war.

Despite Team Guy's reputation for their lack of subtlety, TenTen knew she and Neji had been the best choice. Sneaking around wasn't their strong point; they were brilliant actors. Having someone that could see three hundred and sixty degrees, through walls, through people, was also extremely helpful, and there was no one more skilled with their byakugan than Neji.

On the surface, it had been simple. Neji would act as an aloof playboy from a rich family, a role that should have endeared him to most of the people that were at the party. TenTen, on the other hand, would comb the underside of the city, to see if anyone had seen or heard anything. Slipping in as one of the many prostitutes had seemed the best choice and it made meeting up with Neji all too easy. They could compare notes almost every night, when he would pick her up henged as some new girl.

Everything had been going so well that she really should have expected what happened next.

It had been during one of those meetings that one of the men Neji was trying to befriend for information had stumbled in. Two weeks into the mission, with things going so well, TenTen had gotten careless and forgotten to lock the door. That alone would have been bad enough, but it was, naturally, the worst possible, most suspicious person they were trying convince that Neji really was one of them. All they could do was blink stupidly as he stared at the two of them.

"What, Kura, you actually talk to your toys now?" The man had sneered, lifting his lip in a way that contorted his otherwise handsome face horribly. He was taller than Neji, broader, and even from this distance TenTen could smell the alcohol on him. That, and not her screw up, was why she choked at his words.

Neji, as usual, managed to keep his head, and turned cool eyes to the intruder without so much as glancing at TenTen. "Perhaps no one has ever told you this, but for women pillow talk can be foreplay. I like them to go back bragging about me."

The handgun had appeared from somewhere inside that fancy suit and TenTen was glad that the automatic gasp was in character. She'd heard rumors of these small, deadly, weapons, but never actually seen one. They were rare, and only available to the extremely rich. It was said that the contained as much explosive power as any tag she knew how to make, and could rip a man in two.

When she'd first heard about it, she'd tried to come up with a way to counter it. The chances of viewing on had seemed so slim, safe at a home, that she had eventually given up. Now she wished she had tried harder.

The man smirked at her, aiming the open end of the weapon at her head. "Betcha never seen one of these before. I've found it's the best way to get whores to do what I want. Even stubborn ones." Again, his lips pulled back, revealing teeth that were nearly too white in the dark light. "Even got the daimyo's daughter to behave like the good little slut she is. Bet I could do the same to a pretty little bitch like you."

"Leave her out of this." Neji's voice was low and deadly, and he half turned towards the man, only stopping because TenTen hung onto his shirt.

There was a loud bang that echoed around the room, and splinters of wood hit TenTen's face. She wasn't sure whether her small scream was faked, and she jerked up into Neji's chest on a reflex. The smell of smoke clung to her hair, and turning her head ever so slightly, TenTen could see where the small weapon had torn a chunk out of the wall behind her head.

If it could do that to the wood, what could it do to their much softer flesh?

"Sentimental talk gets guys killed." The gun was pointed at evenly at the side of Neji's lower chest. "Makes people think they're spies."

"You really are determined to think the worst of me." Neji's smile was only slightly strained, and she alone knew how difficult it had been for him to close his eyes in a smile when facing an obviously unpredictable enemy. "I just like my girls to enjoy themselves, is all."

"Talk to all those other bitches too, you dumbass?" The gun made a small clicking noise as he pulled back a small lever, and TenTen felt Neji's hands tighten on her bare shoulders. The man was stepping slowly, easily blocking their path to the door. "You're paying for your pleasure, not hers."

"There's no need to get angry…"

Another bang, and Neji pulled back, visibly startled. There was a small trail of blood on one cheek, and TenTen could only assume the projectile had grazed his face. Her fists clenched further into his shirt, to hold him back, or hold herself up on shaking knees, she wasn't sure.

"I want to see you fuck her." It was a growl, and even in the dim light she could see his hands twitching. "I want to see you fuck her brains out, until she's screaming for more. Without any of your talking. Else the three I've got left will go through you and I'll do it myself. Wouldn't want your money to be wasted."

Neji's fingered ghosted her bare skin, writing the short hand characters they had learned as children. 'He's drunk, and dangerous. We can't let him escape. I don't know if we could fight him without blowing cover.'

_'Or getting blown up ourselves.'_ She thought, swallowing heavily. It took all her will power to control her trembling hands as she looped her arms around Neji's neck and ground her hips up into his. Neji gave a great little gasp at that, timed perfectly. "He's right, Kura-kun," she had purred, twisting her fingers up into his hair. Her voice shook slightly, but it was only in character. "I think you've waited long enough."

Neji's eyes had clearly said 'I'm sorry' as he slipped his hands up the thin, silky, red top she had been wearing. And she had responded with a one finger tap of on his elbow. 'Do it'.

"Focus on me," Neji had whispered in her ear before kissing her neck and sucking on it hard. "Forget about him."

It hadn't been exactly easy to do, as the man had smacked his lips and moaned nearly the whole time, but the feel of Neji all around her, on her, in her, had been so different from everything before. For once, she didn't feel dirty. She didn't feel used, objectified, and worthless. For the first time TenTen hadn't been able to separate herself from the act. This time, it had felt real.

Neji had been as gentle as the situation allowed for, and she couldn't help wondering if this was his first time. If he'd been forced to give up his virginity for a mission, just as she had. She had wanted to ask him, the next day, but there wasn't a time that had seemed right. Instead, she had told him what he needed to hear to get that apologetic look out of his eyes—"You don't have to say anything about last night, I know it was just business. I am a shinobi too, you know."—even though she had a hard time not thinking about how, for the first time, the act of sex had felt right.

It had been simply a nice bonus when they drugged and delivered that same man to the daimyo to face his wrath.

Sakura's hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder, offering some support. "I think we should get you a pregnancy test. Alone, those symptoms don't mean anything, but it's possible…"

TenTen clutched the sink, trying to control her again queasy stomach as her mind raced. Spelled out like that, it was impossible not to see where Sakura had been going. "Oh God," it was more of a prayer than anything, as she continued to hold the sink for support. "Oh god, oh god."

"Hey, are you two alright in here?" She heard the door push open as Ino's voice filled the bathroom.

"We'll be out in a minute, Ino, be patient!"

The older kunoichi felt her lips twitch into a small wry smile. It was a good thing Sakura and Ino still fought like cats, or else someone might notice some the tension in Sakura's voice. As it was, Ino probably suspected something as she left without comment.

With trembling hands, TenTen turned on the water and took a few sips to rinse her mouth. She let the drops roll off her lip and down her chin freely, addressing Sakura's reflection in the mirror. "You're a medic nin, can't you just tell me?"

Sakura snorted, wetting her hand also and running it through her hair. "If it was an injury, sure, but I'm not exactly a family doctor. I can recommend a few to you, though, if it comes out positive." Her hands paused, and she used the mirror to meet TenTen's eyes instead of speaking to her directly. "I also know a few good doctors who could help you…you know… terminate."

It didn't matter how much water she had just swallowed, at that her mouth went dry again and her stomach twisted. She'd never hesitated to take that pill, but this time there were two things very different. First, the pill was just a precaution. Usually she took it the next day or, the few times she ran out it was within the week. If, on the off chance, something had happened, that was hardly time for it to develop into something.

But now, it had been two months. Almost three. She didn't know much about babies or pregnancy, but she did know that it only took nine months, and three was a good chunk of that. It wouldn't be a little bundle of unformed cells anymore. It might have a heartbeat, or eyes, or fingernails. Now it was a person, and she didn't think she could go through with ending that life.

Her second reason was that this wasn't just her baby. She couldn't think of a single other man she had ever slept with that was still living. This wasn't a faceless mark sentenced to death the minute she got what she needed from him. This was _**Neji**_. Her best friend from their days in the Academy, her teammate, and training partner. Before this mission, they used to spend almost every waking minute together. Nobody knew Neji like she did. Not even Hinata knew as much. And this child, whether he knew it or not, was part of him.

She couldn't just throw it away. Not without at least talking to him.

Too much to process and take in all at once. She needed a chance to breathe and think, but there wasn't time. Because if she and Sakura ended up being right, there was a million things they needed to do. Including talking with Neji.

She hadn't been avoiding him. Not really. Stuff just kept coming up. She hadn't been feeling well enough to train, or do much of anything at all. She'd only come out today because she knew the girls would come looking.

Neji hadn't even tried. After the first two days, he'd stopped dropping by to see if she wanted to train. After a week, he hadn't sent Lee. After three weeks, he'd stopped sending messages at all. It was as if he didn't really want to see her.

And she couldn't blame him. Not really. Neji could read her like a book, so he must have known that it had been different. Known that she had enjoyed it, no matter what she said to him later. He probably thought she was a slut now. Was probably disgusted. And, like it or not, that hurt her. Because they were friends, and having him think so little of her was something she didn't really want to contemplate. It was why she hadn't bothered to talk to him, even on the days she was feeling better.

There was no choice now, and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She didn't need Neji. She would just tell him, just so he knew, and then come up with something. How she was going to manage it, she didn't know, but she would. There wasn't really a choice, was there?

"Okay. Let's get that test."


	2. Chapter 2: Neji

**A/N:** Dear reviewers: I am NOT your personal slave. I will write what I want, when I want to. You can ask me, but you cannot demand. That said, thanks so much to the rest of you for the positive response to this story, it is very encouraging. I'm going to do my best not to disappoint.

This chapter was painful to write. I don't know why it was so difficult. Hopefully, it will ease up.

I really am not happy to be writing this story with switching viewpoints like this. It's starting to feel more like a gimmick to me than a tool, as I use it so much. However, there really isn't another way to do this. There will be scenes with Neji that must be here that TenTen cannot be present for. My apologies if you're as tired of this as I am.

_**World of Dreams**  
Chapter 2_

Neji threw himself at his opponent, flipping forward to slam his foot down on their skull. Lee made a surprisingly good choice, blocking the blow instead of catching his ankle. It meant that his forward momentum wasn't stopped, but continued, making it difficult for the Hyuuga genius to get a new angle. But not impossible. His other foot hit Lee's shoulder, pushing off of him so he gained a little distance and managed to flip over onto his feet.

It didn't take Lee long to close the distance he had gained, and soon Neji was blocking blows at speeds faster than most people could see. He didn't bother to attack. With Lee, if you were patient, an opportunity always displayed itself for the perfect counter attack. The trick was surviving that long.

They had been training like this since about midday, and it was approaching evening now. More than likely, they would once again have to call it a draw. Chances were good they wouldn't have a clear winner before it got dark.

"Do you think Guy-sensei will return in time for his birthday? It is only a couple of weeks from now." Lee ducked a swipe at his head, attempting to grab Neji's wrist and missing.

"It's difficult to tell." Neji twisted, trying to hit Lee in the side, but his green teammate flipped up and away. "His mission sounded complex. It could go either way."

"I am hoping…" Lee was cut off by a grunt as Neji's kick connected with his stomach. Not even enough to really wind him completely, but Neji would take what he could get. Lee twisted again, trying unsuccessfully to get behind Neji. "I am hoping that TenTen is feeling better by then. I would like to throw sensei a surprise party, and she is much better at planning these things."

All Neji could think to do was make a noncommittal noise as he twisted and jumped away from Lee, and assuming his first stance again, ready to catch Lee when he shot forward. How typically Lee to give their female teammate the benefit of the doubt. She'd claimed to have the flu for over a month now, and nobody was sick that long without something more serious. Obviously, she was avoiding them.

He didn't fault either of his teammates, however. Neither of them had informed Lee about the events of the last mission, because it wasn't really any of his business, and TenTen…had her own reasons. He had been the team leader, after all, and she had trusted him to get her out of there safely. Instead, he had cost her something he could never replace. He wouldn't want to see him either.

"I feel that TenTen is a more serious situation than she realizes." Lee elbowed him in the chin, but Neji flipped over and attempted to jab him in the side on the way down. "Do you think we should bring her some curry? It is good for the sinuses."

"But not the stomach." Neji whirled on his toes, managing to nick Lee's side and send him stumbling back. "And that is her complaint."

"Perhaps we could ask her."

"You do that."

"As she is coming this way now, I think I shall."

Neji froze, swallowing as he looked through the back of his head. He may not have seen her for a few weeks, but there was no mistaking. There she was, hair buns and all. Well, not exactly all. Her usual outfit had been changed for a red t-shirt and sweatpants. That was rather unusual. Perhaps she was reinforcing Lee's belief in her story, or maybe she really wasn't feeling well now. It was difficult to say. Something about her chakra system did seem off, though he couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

"TenTen, are you feeling better now?" Lee all but bounced over to her side, his usual smile somewhat subdued to just a small grin.

It was obvious that TenTen's return smile was forced, making her look more in pain than pleased to see them. "Not really, but thanks for asking."

"But if you are not feeling well, you should be in bed!" Dashing forward, Lee managed to scoop their smaller teammate up in one move, looping one of her arms around his head while he held her by her knees and back in a semi-reclined position. "We have missed you, but we do not wish you to strain yourself on our account."

"Lee," TenTen's eye was twitching in an all too familiar warning sign, and Neji took a couple of steps back. She was obviously mad enough at him as it was; he didn't need to put himself in further danger by looking like he was going to help their teammate.

" No, you must remain in bed until you are well again!"

"Lee, will you listen to me for a second?"

" Never fear, I shall have you home in only a minute or…"

"Lee!" With her free hand, TenTen reached out and hit Lee smartly on the head, getting his attention in the only way that ever seemed to work. "I don't need to go to bed, and I'm not getting better, okay? So just put me down."

Any trace of amusement Neji had felt evaporated, leaving undiluted fear in its wake. What did she mean she wasn't getting better? Had he miscalculated? Had she not been avoiding him, but in fact been very ill? Was it very serious? Something she had caught on their last mission, perhaps?

Rock Lee's face mirrored some of his own fears as he set her on her feet again, round eyes even larger than usual in his obvious distress. "TenTen, are you okay?"

"No." A shaky hand ran through TenTen's hair, and if Neji didn't know her better, he would have thought he saw tears in her eyes. "Yes. I don't know, it's complicated. Really, really, complicated."

"Can we help?" Neji couldn't help stepping forward, and he almost reached out for her. Only a sharp reminder to himself that he had never done such a thing before stopped his hand from rising. It was difficult, seeing her so obviously upset. TenTen was usually so unshakable; it must have been something quite serious to upset her like this.

"Actually, I…" For the first time, TenTen looked up at him, and the terror in her eyes was obvious. His fear condensed into something like a rock in the bottom of his stomach. "I need to talk to you. Neji."

"Me?"

That seemed enough of a cue for Lee, even while Neji was trying to get his brain to jumpstart. Even though his curiosity was probably slowly killing him, his green teammate wasn't as stupid as people generally assumed. He knew as well as Neji did that for TenTen to be this upset, she had to have a very good reason. "I will just be under the tree, then."

Far enough away to give them privacy as long as they spoke in normal voices but close enough to jump in if they started yelling. Maybe Lee was smarter than Neji gave him credit for as well.

Once Lee had retreated, the silence became oddly heavy. When had they gotten this way? It used to be the two of them could spend all day together without saying a word, and never experience these moments where it felt like something needed to be said. He was never very good at figuring out how to fill these times with words.

Instead, he said the only thing he could think of. "How have you been?"

"I told you, I've been sick." TenTen wasn't looking at him again, instead staring off to the left at her usual targets. She seemed almost sad now. Her arms were crossed over her chest, defensive. She didn't want to be here.

"You've said that." She was going to tell him that it was some terrible disease she had picked up on their mission. Let him know just how badly he had let her down. It had been his job, as team leader, to keep her safe. He had let her down, and she was here to let him know it.

"I know." She glanced at him. Or, at least his chest. "I just…I don't know what I want to say, yet."

"Tell me why you're sick." Probably, he should encourage small talk, or something. It was another one of those social things he could not claim to understand. Really, he just wanted her to get this conversation over with. He didn't like this new awkwardness between them, and maybe once she'd finally accused him, they could move on.

"Because hormones and my body don't get along, apparently." It was a muttered response, but she sounded more like TenTen than she had since she'd arrived, and he couldn't help a small smile. "There's really no…no easy way to tell you this."

"So just tell me."

Now she glanced at him. Now their eyes met, and he could see how hard she was trying not to leave. The way her eyes kept darting around, cataloguing every exit and her chances of getting passed him successfully. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. "It isn't that simple, you know. I don't think I can say the words."

Again he swallowed, and clenched his fists automatically. This must be far more serious than he had first anticipated. Nothing shook up TenTen like this. She was fearless.

She closed her eyes, in the way that she had when trying to center herself. The way she did in the middle of missions if her impulsive nature was trying to get away from her. It was a simple meditation that Neji had taught to her when they were children in the Academy. Back then she would get so nervous about tests that it was nearly impossible for her to pass them. He had taught her how to release her tension, and regain her focus. It had always been endearing to him how often she used it, even now.

When her eyes opened again, he could see the fear wasn't gone, but it had been pushed back. "Before I tell you, you need to know that I don't want anything. You don't even need to do anything. It's just…some information, okay? Something you should know, but don't have to do anything about."

"Alright." He had no idea what else to say to that. It would help if he had some idea what she was talking about.

He could see her swallow before she spoke again. "You see, it has to be you. Because, I hadn't…for a year before and there's been nobody since. You believe me, don't you?"

"TenTen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I took a test." She was chewing her lip now, nearly hugging herself. "Just now. Sakura and I went and got it. It doesn't get any clearer. And Sakura says it is really hard to get a false positive, so I'm pretty sure, and I'm going to the doctor tomorrow so I can get started on all the stuff I have to do. But, you should know, you know?"

No, the longer she kept talking the more confused he became. It wasn't like TenTen to just ramble like this, and he couldn't remember ever seeing her quite this upset. It was unnerving.

Some of this must have shown on his face, as TenTen glanced at him before looking away and releasing a small, tense breath. "Our last mission…I…I'm pregnant."

It was kind of like being kicked in the gut, as his breath left in a rush and his mouth went dry. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? He knew, of course, how, but still he couldn't get his brain to process. It had only been once, and then under duress. How was it even possible that someone, a baby, was created by that nightmare moment?

She said there was no one else, and he wouldn't insult her by doubting that. In all the years he had known her, TenTen had never once lied to him about anything. She would not start with something this significant.

What were they going to do? Pregnancy meant that, in nine months, they would have a baby. A living, breathing, crying child that had half of his DNA. A baby that, if he had byakugan, would find himself facing the same destiny, the same seal that Neji himself still hated. And he'd never yet seen a baby with Hyuuga parents that did not have their blood limit.

There was absolutely nothing he could do about it. It was forbidden by Konoha law to abort a child that may carry a blood limit, even if TenTen wanted to. From the way she was talking, it didn't sound like she was planning on it either.

Clearly, she wasn't expecting him to be excited about the news. Honestly, he wasn't. This was the worst thing he could think of happening. He wanted children, eventually, but only after the Hyuuga clan had been fixed. When there was no danger of his child being limited or possibly killed. And he had always intended that it be with a woman to whom he had pledged himself.

Neji shook his head, attempting to dislodge these thoughts. There was no time for regrets now, and they would do no one any good. There would be enough time later to try and deal with all this. To come up with solutions. Right now, he needed to focus on the issues he could do something about. "You said you're going to the doctor tomorrow?"

A small nod. She wouldn't look up at him now. She seemed to be expecting him to explode at any moment, her stance was defensive.

"What time?"

"Noon. At the hospital. Sakura knows the doctor that took care of Kurenai-sensei, and got me an appointment."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to." Her defensive stance didn't budge an inch as she looked up at him, dark eyes wide. "You didn't really have anything to do with it, so you shouldn't be obligated…"

That stung, a little, for reasons he'd have to contemplate later. "However this happened, that child is as much mine as yours. I'm going to be part of this. As much as I can." The harsh tone in his voice was automatic, as he knew it was occasionally the only way to get TenTen to listen in these situations. She was clearly worked up. "Whether you admit it or not, I am responsible. And I will accept that responsibility."

For a heartbeat, Neji could have sworn she looked almost sad before she once again centered herself and nodded. "Together, then."

"Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3: TenTen

**A/N:** When I waiting for reviews, I work on the next chapter. It is a very interesting cycle. I hope you're all having a happy and safe holiday season.

By the way, TenTen's apartment? Inspired by one I lived in a couple of years ago. It sucked. I wouldn't recommend it at all.

_**World of Dreams**  
Chapter 3_

She wasn't really crying. Her eyes were just overly moist because everything in her body, from her nose to her mouth, seemed to be making more of its usual wet stuff. Not that she would have to be ashamed if she was crying. Who wouldn't, in her position? She was only twenty-years-old, and life as she knew it had ended. Her career as a ninja was over, and there was no way of knowing if she would ever get it back. She was pregnant, from an encounter with a friend who was quickly slipping away. Her life has been shattered just that morning, when the plus sign appeared on that test.

It had been a long time since she'd felt so alone. It was a state that she'd gotten used to over the years, and until now had mostly forgotten. After all, she had spent almost all her life alone. No one knew who her family was, or where she had come from. She had been found wandering the city after the Kyuubi attack, not even remembering her name.

She had been called TenTen, and given a place to live, just like every Konoha orphan. That was why she was perfect for the kunoichi missions or any higher ranked mission really. She had no family to worry about her, and the only people that would even notice if she never returned was her team. Invisible and detached. The perfect ninja. Until now.

Her hands shook slightly as she pulled the threadbare blanket tighter around her shoulders. The apartment buildings heater was broken again, and the land lord said it would be weeks before he could get the parts for it. Plus another rent hike to cover the cost. That would chip into her already depleted savings, and she still needed to buy Guy-sensei a birthday present. She wouldn't be moving out of her tiny, dingy one room apartment any time soon.

Not to mention all the stuff she would eventually need to buy for the baby. Diapers, bottles, clothing, a crib…the list just seemed to be piling up in her head, each item being weighed against her savings. She didn't have any way of replacing the money she would lose, either. Ninja missions were her only source of income, and that was gone now.

Of course, she could always ask Neji for help. The Hyuuga's were known for the wealth as well as their power, and there was no doubt that if she asked he would help. She couldn't do that, though. Neji had only been doing his job, and done what was necessary. She might be stuck with this, but he didn't have to be.

And it was better the further he was from it. Forward thinking as their village tried to be, there were many old timers that felt their traditions were validated by the fact they were still surviving. Among those traditions was the idea that children outside of a marriage was frowned upon. Any kunoichi that got pregnant from a mission simply hadn't been careful, and there was no help for her. TenTen had even heard of cases where the girl had been kicked out of her home, disowned by her family.

This wasn't an issue for her, of course. Konoha paid little attention to her, and she doubted that they would start now. A few might shake their heads, but mostly she would be left alone.

The famous father, however, was another story entirely.

Neji wasn't just a Hyuuga. He was the quintessential Hyuuga. He was the one his clan, the whole village, pointed to as an example of the strength of the Hyuuga. He was the youngest Jounin ever outside of a war, when things went faster, and he'd only ever lost one fight that anyone knew of. A hero of Konoha, with so much expected of him. If the village found out, his reputation could be destroyed, or worse, if his clan decided to make an example of him.

She couldn't ask him for money, and risk them finding out. The fact that he even wanted to come to her appointment the next day was a risk she couldn't understand him taking. He didn't have to be part of this, but there was no way to convince him of that if his moral compass said otherwise.

The knock on the door startled her, and she nearly spilt the mug of ginger tea she had made. It was put on the floor, next to the cushion she usually sat on, and she padded softly to the door. On the other side stood Rock Lee, a container in his hand a sheepish grin on his face. "I come bearing soup."

A small smile tugged at her lips, and she stepped aside to let Lee in. He kicked off his shoes and shivered slightly, frowning around at her shabby little apartment. She knew Lee had never liked her apartment much, but it wasn't like the one he shared with his mother was much better. Although, it did have constant heat, at least. And hot water. Water at all that wasn't brown, actually.

Okay, so maybe it was a little better.

"Your soup is always welcome here." TenTen grinned at Lee as she kicked her second pillow over to her friend, and carefully sitting down on her own.

"Especially now?" There was no question in Lee's round eyes, and TenTen found herself unable to meet his gaze.

"You heard all that?"

"Guy-sensei and I have been training our hearing."

"You two are the only ones insane enough for that to actually work for."

If anyone else had said that, Lee probably would have conked them. As it was, he still glared at her with mild annoyance. He really hated it when anyone called Guy-sensei insane. "Are you going to tell me how this happened? I do not think you confessed your feelings…"

"I do not have feelings for Neji!" If she didn't want her ginger tea so much, she probably would have thrown it at him. Lee had gotten it into his head just after their first chuunin exam that TenTen had romantic feelings for Neji, and he had made it his mission to ensure they would 'be expressed with the full passion of their youth'. All reason was lost on him. "We've been friends since the Academy, that's all, I've told you."

"And you can see how much I still believe you."

TenTen scowled at him, trying to stretch her foot across the distance to kick him. Lee dodged easily, and forced the cup of soup into her hand at the same time. "You will need all your strength."

"I'm not going to tell you how it happened." She wasn't sulking, just almost, as she removed the lid. Miso and tofu. Not her favorite, but bland enough she could probably keep it down. "Anyway, there isn't much to tell. Things got tricky on a mission, stuff happened, I was stupid about it. End of story."

"What do you intend to do now?" Lee leaned forward, hands around his ankles. "I will help you anyway I can, and I am sure that Guy-sensei and Neji will also."

"That's a nice offer, but I'm fine."

Lee didn't look convinced, and TenTen didn't blame him. She may have been friends with Neji for longer, but Lee had a way of reading her better. Maybe it was because he understood her. They had both struggled in school, and were expected to fail, and had similar temperaments. She never had to explain anything to her overly enthusiastic teammate, and couldn't lie to him either.

"Where are you going to put it?"

"I don't know."

"How will you feed it?"

"The usual way."

"What will you eat, then?"

"Whatever I can find, like I usually do."

"That won't be good enough."

"It'll have to be."

The dirty look Lee gave her made it clear that he didn't appreciate her attitude, and her reflexive smile didn't help. "Why are you unable to accept a little help? Neji, at least, should be partly responsible."

"He's not going to do anything. And you are not going to make him." She took a sip of the soup, letting the warmth slide down her throat. "Besides, I don't even know if I'll keep it. Maybe I'll give it up for adoption."

"Because there's a lot of that going on in this village."

"That was surprisingly bitter of you." TenTen couldn't help smiling again as she reached across the space between them, and gave Lee's hand a squeeze.

"I do not like to see you suffering." Lee shook his head, and refused to release her hand. "Especially when you will not allow me to help you."

"Not really all that much you can do."

"You are frightened of children."

It was stated so matter –of-factly, that TenTen couldn't help laughing out loud. It wasn't that she was afraid of children so much as she didn't know what to do with them. Neither did the rest of Team Guy, when it came right down to it. Their one and only babysitting mission had resulted in the collapsing of a few buildings at the Inuzuka house, and her nearly in tears as a few of the brats tied her up. She had begged Sandaime never to send them babysitting again, and the note had been passed on to Tsunade. At least, that was the theory. "I'll manage."

Getting up on his knees, Lee leaned forward and kissed forehead gently. "You will not be alone. I swear to that."

It was useless to protest anymore; he obviously wasn't going to listen. "I appreciate that, Lee. We will work this out."

Finally satisfied, he nodded and sat back down. "Would you like me to accompany you to your next visit to the doctor?"

"Actually," she shook her head, pushing back the hair that came loose from her usual buns, "Neji is coming. He's curious, I guess."

Lee didn't look surprised, and for some reason that annoyed her, so she kicked him again. All this did was make him grin at her as she rubbed her toes where they had hit his weights. "The next nine months should be exciting."

"Technically, it's only about six months left."

"We need to get started then! What do you think of a youthful green for the baby's things?"

"How about no."


	4. Chapter 4: Neji

**A/N:** For the record, this isn't the easiest thing in the world to make interesting. But I'm trying. I read a bunch of forums for new dads for their experiences on the first prenatal doctor visit. I picked the typical experience that worked best for me.

By the way, I figured that if the Naruto universe could have closed circuit TV, trains, and video games, they could have ultrasound. I'm just assuming its less than the best available currently.

_**World of Dreams**  
Chapter 4_

It was official. Neji hated waiting rooms and their clean, antiseptic smell.

This was only just now discovered, because he had never been in one before. Usually when Team Guy went to the doctor it was only for emergencies. No waiting required. He didn't realize before that there were rooms in the hospital where civilians and ninja that didn't need immediate care just…kind of sat there. With sniffling, whining, dripping children fighting over the sticky toy trains.

Across the room, some little girl with dark eyes and hair the color of a strawberry hadn't stopped staring at him for the last ten minutes, three small fingers in her mouth the entire time while snot dripped on her hand.

And he was here to ensure that TenTen brought another one of these tiny disgusting creatures into the world? Rather a counterintuitive action.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the girl, nervous about giving her an opportunity to dash over and grab his hair with a sticky hand as children seemed so inclined to do, Neji looked at the form TenTen was carefully filling out. Only through years of having done so was Neji able to read her writing, and he felt a brief flash of pity for the doctor that had to interpret.

Neji's opinion was that this form was awful invasive. Any enemy ninja that got his hands on this could imitate TenTen so well; even he wouldn't think to check for a henge right away. It asked about her last menstrual period (listed as just over two weeks before their mission), what over the counter drugs and herbs she had used (just ginger tea, TenTen's favorite for curing nausea), whether or not she smoked, if she had had chicken pox (yes), and even if she had been exposed to cats.

Even if it would be kept in a secure place, Neji wasn't comfortable with so much information being accessible. Not that he really had a choice, of course. TenTen needed to see this Doctor Arai to make sure she and the baby were as healthy as possible.

He was responsible for her safety on the mission, and it hadn't finished.

This pregnancy was a result of his actions on a night when he should have been thinking straight. When he should have realized what could come from it, and find a way around. His actions on a mission, in the role of team leader. He couldn't help her carry these consequences, but he was going to make damn sure that he didn't fail her again.

Danger lurked everywhere and closer to home than she probably realized. Most in the branch family were free to marry as they chose, but not him. He was special. Not just because he was the nephew of the clan head, but also because he was so good at the clan techniques. He was expected to be above reproach in every aspect of his life, and for most of his life there had been talk of finding him a bride to produce strong heirs to protect the clan.

There were many of the more traditional members of the clan who would be furious with him. A few of the older elders, those of his grandfather's generation, who would insist he be punished for bringing such shame to the clan. Punishment could range from hours of training to death, depending on their mood.

Which was he was being so careful now. His Uncle was out of the village for the week, and until they had had a chance to discuss the situation, Neji was trapped in limbo. Within the clan, his uncle's word was law, and he could protect both of them from any retaliation a furious elder may decide to unleash.

None of this had been TenTen's fault, and he had to protect her.

TenTen was muttering to herself as she tapped the end of her pen against the clipboard. She was chewing her lip, and kept staring at the questions with a slight blush on her face. Leaning over slightly more, the Hyuuga genius struggled to see the exact question she was stuck on.

Middle of the page, second question under 'social history'. Within the past year, have you or your partner had any sexual partner changes?

Simple question, but it still made Neji's stomach sink to his toes. It was a discussion he had been hoping to avoid. "No. I haven't."

That night had been his first time. He had known the idea, and of course he'd experienced arousal before. After his first chuunin exam, his self control had become famous, but he was still a young male and he had…sometimes used his byakugan inappropriately. But never had he touched, held, kissed a female. He had done his best, under the circumstances. He still thanked his lucky stars that that had been the one night that TenTen had chosen to go without a disguise. It had made it easier to forget about the gun to their backs, and the danger that was forcing the action.

In truth, he had been intending to talk to TenTen for a long time before this mission. Though she lacked the family background and connections that some in the clan would have preferred, she was strong enough to please most of them and be an acceptable companion for him. He was the most comfortable with TenTen, and had wanted to see if something more couldn't develop between them.

Until this whole situation ruined it.

It had stung when, during her confession, TenTen had mentioned in passing that he was the only one in a year. This meant there had been someone before. Not that he had expected her to be waiting for him, logically, but still he hadn't expected to hear that she hadn't. Not from her. She couldn't be interest in deepening their relationship if she was seeing other men, and it stung.

He also hadn't expected this overwhelming urge to ask her how he compared to the others. Because it was childish and irrational. He had managed to control it, so far, and had every intention of keeping it that way.

Large brown eyes blinked at him, trying to process what he had said with whatever she had been so focused on. "Haven't what?"

"Had any," he was trying to come up with another word, but nothing came. "Any partner changes."

A small nod as the pen checked no, and TenTen rubbed her eyes before sighing audibly. "How about the next one?"

Within the past year, has anyone forced you to have sexual activities?

It was a struggle not to rub his suddenly tense hands on his pants and he fought the urge to swallow. It should be a simple question. It shouldn't affect him this much. "Answer it truthfully."

TenTen opened her mouth, but whatever she might have said was cut off by a female voice rising above the inane chatter of the waiting room. "TenTen?"

She jumped to her feet so fast it was almost amusing. Neji followed her across the room at a slightly more sedate pace, stepping over small blonde Yamanaka children and dodging the strawberry haired child's fingers as he did so. It would be nice to get out of this crowded place.

"I haven't had a chance to finish," TenTen said, almost too quietly to be heard, as she flashed the nurse her clipboard.

This was met with a kind smile and a gentle pat on the arm from the dark haired, dark eyed, rather busty nurse. "You can finish it in the exam room. We'll want to get you started." Her face darkened into a frown as she glanced over at him. "Are you the father?"

Later, Neji knew he would deny choking on air. Right now, it felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut. She had said father. She had called him 'the father'. He hadn't thought those words himself in the eighteen hours he had known about TenTen's condition. It had simply been TenTen and the baby she was carrying. How to make sure she stayed safe until it was delivered. But once it was here, breathing and kicking, he would be a father. He would have a responsibility to that little life. He just had no idea what that responsibility would be, or how to go about it.

His face must have told the nurse everything, as she nodded knowingly at him. "Have a seat. We're going to run some tests first. We'll come and get you in about ten minutes."

A protest died on his lips at TenTen's relieved expression. She hadn't really wanted him here, and he hadn't thought to ask her why. He had simply overpowered her. Again. Wordlessly, he stepped back the way he came, and the two females disappeared down the hallway toward the offices.

What was he even doing here, anyway? Last night it had felt like the only option. He wanted TenTen to know that he wasn't going to just abandon her. Prove to her that he intended to shoulder as much responsibility as she was. It hadn't even occurred to him that she might not want him there, or how useless he would be. Never before had he been faced with a problem about which he could do absolutely nothing.

He couldn't carry the babies for her. He had no money to offer her, as nearly everything belonged to the clan. He didn't even have any experience with children to offer. When he, or she, arrived in this world, he wouldn't know what to do with it anymore than he knew how to fly. There was nothing he could offer but his support, and TenTen didn't seem to even want that.

A sharp tug on his scalp yanked the Hyuuga genius from his unhappy thoughts. With a wince, he tried to turn his head to the source, and was unsurprised to find the girl had moved to sit by him. Currently, she was using his hair as a tissue for her dripping nose, and took all his will power not to dart across the room away from the germy mess.

"Would you please let go?" Most people talked to children in kind voices, but in Neji's experience intimidation worked far better. Kids weren't idiots. They were slightly evil beings full of malicious intent. Best to handle them with caution, not kindness.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be one of the rare species of child that found neither his cold voice nor blank eyes the least bit bothersome. Strawberry hair fell in front of dark blue eyes as she grinned, pulling up freckled cheeks and revealing the wide gap of her missing front teeth. "I'm Ichigo, who are you?"

Mentally, Neji added 'lack of creativity' under 'lack of supervision' to his mental list of things to scold this girl's parents for if he ever found them. No one seemed to be coming for her, though. Best to just ignore her until she got bored.

This lasted all of twenty seconds before she gave his hair another hard, sharp tug. He couldn't think of a way to loosen her grip that didn't involve touching goopy fingers or harming the child, so maybe it was best to humor her and avoid further interrogation attempts on her part. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Are you sick, Neji-niisan?"

Why did everyone insist on calling him that? When Hinata said it, he didn't mind because she meant it with the utmost respect. Hanabi always used it in a teasing sort of way, and he could tolerate that. But every other rugrat in the village? Did no one teach their children the value of a respectful suffix anymore? "No, I'm not."

"Are you a ninja? Do you have an owie?"

"I am a ninja." He couldn't stop his mouth twitching ever so slightly at her choice of words. Did he have an owie? What ninja didn't? Just not the kind that any doctor here could fix. "I'm not here to see the doctor. My…" What did he even call TenTen anymore? They had been friends, but could he even claim that now? "My teammate is the one that needs to see the doctor."

"Does she have an owie?" The hand that wasn't clutching his hair made its way to the girl's mouth, and she sucked slowly on two of her fingers. Gingerly, with as little contact as possible, Neji reached over and removed them.

He thought of TenTen's eyes, frightened and darting, as she tried to tell him of her pregnancy. Her tense body language as she sat here, forced to divulge every aspect of her life to strangers. "Yes, she does."

"Are you gonna kiss it better?"

"Kiss it better?" He blinked down at the girl, who was staring back at him like he was an idiot.

She stood up on the chair, too large shirt sliding nearly off her shoulder, and kissed him directly on the tip of his nose. It was sticky, and moist, but surprisingly gentle. "You do it like that."

How he was supposed to respond to that, Neji had no idea. Fortunately, he was spared having to come up with a response by a nurse walking up to his side. "You can come see TenTen now. She's just about done."

"I have to go now." Once again he reached out, this time grabbing the clump of hair just above her hands and giving it a small tug. She let go easily, and Neji breathed a small sigh of relief. Really, where were the parents for this child?

"Bye, Neji-niisan," Ichigo grinned after him, waving her small hand. He tried not to shudder at the few strands of dark hair still attached to it.

This nurse, a younger girl with a brown curly ponytail, said nothing to him as she led him down the hall to some closed doors in the back. Checking a chart, she nodded to herself and opened one. "She's right in there."

Neji was dimly aware of nodding to her as he stepped into the sparsely decorated room. There was a counter, two chairs, and an examination table. TenTen was seated on the edge of the table, dressed in a hospital gown and looking very uncomfortable. The chair next to her was empty, and the one across occupied by a woman with frizzy blonde hair and large round glasses. She smiled at Neji as he entered, looking up from the clip board in her hands. "You must be the father."

Again he nodded, though he'd made no conscious decision for that act, and he dropped himself into the empty chair. Out in the waiting room, this had all somehow seemed far away. Now, he was here, with TenTen, talking to a doctor about their child as his stomach tried to decide whether to be sick or not.

"I was just telling your…" the doctor looked from him, to TenTen, and back for help with the word, but neither of them gave her any. "TenTen that the good news is, you are definitely pregnant! There are just some of things we're seeing in the tests looks a little off, but not in a way that you really should be concerned about."

"Off?" Why wouldn't they be concerned about off? Off meant things weren't normal, and if it wasn't normal the baby, or TenTen, could be in danger. That seemed plenty of reason to be concerned to him.

"She is absolutely adamant about the date of conception, and I don't doubt her. But, if that's the case, her hormone level is a bit high, as is the size of her uterus."

Neji opened his mouth to ask how she would measure that, but decided against it. He had enough of a grasp on anatomy to know where to gentle fist someone to kill, injure, or incapacitate them, but that was about it. And, as far as TenTen's body was concerned, that's all he really wanted to know.

"I've ordered an ultrasound, and the machine should be here any minute. We'll just make sure that everything is fine, and then we can schedule your next visit."

"If that's what you think is best." He glanced over at TenTen, hoping for some clue as to what he was supposed to say, but she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at anyone, really, just staring off to the side with an unreadable look on her face.

There was a knock on the door, but the person on the other side didn't wait for a response before pushing it open. He should have been surprised to see Sakura wheeling in the machine, but he wasn't. Judging from the way she wouldn't look at them, she'd probably volunteered to bring it down, just to have her curiosity satisfied.

"Alright, TenTen, let's get you all set up, and then we'll have a look inside you, alright?"

An audible swallow from TenTen as she nodded, leaning back to lie down as Sakura adjusted the bed into a semi-reclining position. Neji looked away quickly as TenTen's gown was pushed away. If they had been married, or even dating, maybe he could have watched but it felt invasive now when they were barely on speaking terms. He probably shouldn't even be here. He'd forced this on TenTen, she didn't want him here, and maybe it really would be best for everyone if he just disappeared right now.

The steady thump thump noise that filled the room broke his thoughts, and he jerked his head up to the screen of the machine that was making the noise. He couldn't make out anything of the picture, just a bunch of black, white, and grey lines. It seemed to make sense to the doctor, though, as she smiled at him.

"That's your babies' heart beats."

"Heartbeats?" It was the first time TenTen had said anything since he'd entered, and he was surprised at how small and un-TenTen like her voice sounded.

"That's right." If possible, the doctor's smile broadened. "Congratulations, you're having twins. Isn't that wonderful?"

He managed to catch TenTen's eye for the first time all day, and her suddenly frighteningly pale face mirrored his own thoughts almost exactly. That wasn't wonderful news at all.


	5. Chapter 5: TenTen

**A/N:** I know almost nothing about pregnancy, and websites about traditional Chinese/Japanese pregnancy superstitions and food. If anybody knows any, please share.

I'm not intending to switch back and forth every chapter. That's just what has felt natural so far. We'll see how it goes.

_**World of Dreams**  
Chapter 5_

"We need to come up with an attack plan."

Peeking over the rim of her bowl, chopsticks still in her mouth, TenTen resisted the urge to glare at her fellow teammate. Attack plan, he said. Like this is some kind of mission, and any kind of plan was going to help them out of this mess.

Neji hadn't yet touched his food, and his chopsticks remained unbroken by his plate of soba noodles. Instead, his hands were folded up into his sleeves. Probably hiding the fact that they wouldn't stop moving, lightly tapping against the bone in his arms, like his hands always did when he was really nervous about something. It was rare, but TenTen had seen it happen.

"What kind of help will you need most?"

It felt like the plain rice in her mouth had suddenly turned to saw dust, and it took a moment for her to swallow. What wasn't she going to need help with? All her problems had just been doubled. She now needed two cribs, twice as many clothes, twice as many bottles, binkies, and diapers. She'd need to figure out how to care for two babies all by herself, with no experience at all to draw from. "I won't really know that until they get here, will I?"

White eyes narrowed in Neji's trademark unamused face. "This isn't a joking matter."

"Nobody said I was joking." She shoved another bite of rice in her mouth, hoping to stop everything she really wanted to tell him about just how serious she knew the situation to be from spilling out. Why did he always have to treat everyone like they couldn't see the obvious as well as he could? Granted, he had the advantage in some aspects, but it wasn't like she was stupid.

Her teammate sighed softly as he finally picked up his chopsticks, holding them loosely in one hand without breaking them. "You don't have do this all by yourself you know."

"And you don't have to do this at all."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" It was the question that had really been bothering her since yesterday evening. She didn't want any of this, and could say with some certainty that the Hyuuga genius didn't either. Yet, here Neji sat, wanting to help her. Because she was some kind charity case? Because they were friends? Because it was the right thing to do?

She bit down on her rice angrily at the thought, catching her tongue and she cursed at the sudden pain.

The last thing she wanted was to be some kind of moral obligation. She got enough of that from everyone else without adding Neji to the list. She didn't need their new clothes, their hand outs of money, their sad looks they gave her, all because it made them feel better. It had nothing to do with her at all, but their selfish desire to pretend they were actually helping.

She'd rather sleep on Guy-sensei's couch then let Neji hand her money so he could sleep better at night over this disaster.

Neji just looked at her, the annoyance creeping in around the edge of his usually placid expression. It felt good to see it, too, and know that she was causing it.

"I'm doing this because it is my problem too."

"It doesn't have to be." Unlike her who, because of her gender, was going to be forced to deal with these consequences. With turning into some kind of bloated version of herself, unable to train or do the things she loved, unable to care for herself, just because she was the girl and making babies was what her body was built to do. While Neji could just leave any time he wanted. He could throw his hands up and walk away without any need to ever look back.

"It is," he was grinding his teeth in the back, she could hear him, and it was impossible to keep the small smirk off her face. "It is my problem. I am just as responsible as you are, and the consequences are equally mine."

"Can't really argue with that." TenTen frowned over at the group of men laughing in the corner of the small restaurant Neji had decided to take her to lunch at as the called for another round. It was grossly unfair that pregnant women couldn't drink, as she'd never wanted to so much in her life.

Frown deepening, Neji put down his chopsticks again, still unbroken, and grabbed his glass of water instead. "It would be easier on all of us if you wouldn't fight me every step."

The growl was deep in her throat, and half surprised her, although she couldn't say that she minded at all. Did he expect her to just roll over for him? To just suck up and enjoy basking in the presence of Neji Hyuuga suddenly invading her life? "What, I'm just supposed to let my world turn upside down and hope prince charming," she all but spat the words, clenching her fingers tighter around the chopsticks, "will catch me?"

"That's unfair." Neji's eye was twitching and she knew she was getting to him.

Good. Because, and even in her own head this sounded cruel, she wanted him to hurt.

As badly as she wanted to, there was nothing in her life she could hold onto anymore. All her carefully laid plans, all her safety nets that she'd been so carefully constructing for years now lay in shambles. And it was okay if she was a little upset, and it was fine if she hated the idea of everything she cared about being destroyed.

It was alright if for once she was scared out of her mind.

Neji was sitting here; trying to claim that this was as much his problem like everything was going to be fine. It wasn't fine! The world, as she knew it, had ended the night before, and then someone decided to burn the pieces of it and dance on the ashes. If Mr. Perfectly in control didn't see that, then this definitely wasn't his problem. Not in the same way it was her's.

Just once, she wanted him to act like something really mattered to him. Before Naruto, Neji used to get angry all the time. No, she didn't really want him to go back to that, but she missed that human side of him. The side that would let people see that some things did matter to him.

He hadn't felt so far away then.

"You aren't going to be able to take any missions." This was said quietly as Neji finally broke his chopsticks, picking up some noodles but not putting them in his mouth yet. "At least not until after the babies are born. Probably longer. The least I can do is give you some money."

"I don't want your money. I have savings."

A dark look as the Hyuuga genius swallowed the bite he had finally taken. "You have no real idea how much this is going to cost, do you?"

"Right, I forgot, the omnipotent Neji Hyuuga knows everything." Anger burned in her stomach, choking out the nausea and fear that had settled there. And she let it, because anger was an emotion she knew how to deal with. She had experienced it many times, trying to get the world to recognize her, unlike this alien feeling of helplessness that was trying to cloud her mind. "Let me guess, you're going to teach me how to feed myself next? Or, wait, maybe we should move birth control up the list, since we're both so obviously good at that."

Neji actually winced at that, and TenTen smiled a little. If he wanted to be part of this, then he could go ahead and deal with it.

When he spoke next, Neji's voice was low and soft, a sure sign that she was really starting to get to him. "I'm your teammate, not your enemy, and I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one."

"And I'd appreciate if you stopped treating me like a moron." She shoved another bite of rice into her mouth, turning her head so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. "I'm a kunoichi, you know."

"I know." Now he just sounded exasperated, and TenTen was half waiting for Neji to drop his head onto the table. "I'm not saying you can't handle this, but most girls…"

She snapped her head around, and could see instantly that Neji regretted letting that slip. It didn't matter whether or not he meant to say it, he had been thinking it and that was enough. Most girls would need help. Most girls would be relieved to have someone standing behind them, ready to help them, and like idiots actually expect those people to follow through with their promises.

TenTen knew better. People couldn't really be trusted, because the minute they felt useful and the guilt disappeared they would forget you. And, before, she wouldn't have thrown Neji into that category, but he hadn't come to get her to train. He had sent messages, so he could say he tried and not feel guilty about just ignoring her after the mission. What's to say he wouldn't do that again?

She didn't want some money from him once a month so he could say he was doing the right thing. Like money was all she was going to need. "Paying child support doesn't make you a dad."

It looked as if the word visibly pained him, and Neji's hand clenched around his water glass. "Simply giving birth doesn't make you a mother."

Fury choked the breath from her lungs, and she slammed the chopsticks down on the table. "You're saying I don't know how to be a parent. Just because I've never had any?" How dare he imply that she couldn't do this. She could! She hadn't had parents, but she had Guy-sensei, and that was something. She didn't know what she was doing, but she had time, and she could do this, and who was Neji Hyuuga to tell her otherwise?

"I'm saying you need help." Neji's lips were a thin line now, his cheeks having a tinge of pink to them. He was clearly upset, and she didn't care in the slightest. "If you would tone down the hormones and listen to me for a minute, we could find a solution."

"Oh, so now I won't only fail as a mother, but I'm not really angry just hormonal." She was on her feet, hands planted on the table as she let the fury have full reign. How dare he imply that her feelings were invalid. Like she didn't have a right to be upset. Like he wasn't being a total jerk trying to take over the little bit that remained of her life? She wasn't being hormonal, she was angry, and she was going to keep being angry.

The restaurant around them had fallen silent, and most of the occupants were looking their direction with the kind of morbid fascination people always have when watching a socially awkward event. In the back, several of the servers had clumped together, obviously discussing something. Probably who was going to have to go talk to them, as one of the males broke away and approached them with the look of a doomed man on his face.

"Miss, I need to ask you to calm down. The other guests…"

"Can stuff it, I'm not done." She continued to stare at Neji, who had the gall to look a little relieved at the man's arrival. "Any other way you wish to insult me?"

"I'm not trying to insult you. I just want to find a solution." Neji folded his hand in his lap, staring hard at her with that frustrating 'I outrank you' look in his eyes, and she wanted to punch him. "You can't afford to do this on your own. If you won't take money, can I convince you to move in with me? I have space."

That was exactly what she hadn't wanted him to say. Whether he acknowledged it or not, Neji still lived in a cage. The Hyuuga elders needed to know all of his movements, controlled a lot of his time as he was required to spend part of everyday he was in the village with his uncle. They took a chunk of all the money he made, and shopping was done for the clan, never just for him. If he wanted a special treat, he had to submit a formal request for it, and it could be months before anyone paid attention to it. He had to keep his apartment in the Hyuuga compound clean, should they receive an important visitor. Had to bow to everyone, and open doors on his knees, and always, always, represent the clan with pride.

And he wanted to drag her in there too. To take away the freedom she had to get what she wanted, when she wanted. To leave her dishes in the sink for a week if she wanted to, and ignore the people she chose.

Because he was trapped, he would take her and their children with him, all because it was the right thing to do.

"You want to provide for them?" She was baring her teeth, and a little surprised she wasn't foaming with fury. "You want to be the kind of man your father was? To show your children only how to hate, and then lay down to be kicked like a dog?"

Neji's face lost all color, and then he was in her face, eyes flashing with a fury she hadn't seen in six years. He was dangerous like this, she knew that, but she didn't back down. He couldn't scare her anymore. "Don't you dare speak about what you do not know."

"I know that I don't need charity."

"And I know that you can't do this." He sneered at her, hands clenched on the table in fury. "You heard me, TenTen. You cannot do this."

"Miss…"

She didn't think about it, just grabbed the now cold plate of noodles and smashed it into Neji's face. He jerked back, obviously surprised, and stumbled into the chair he had vacated to get in her space. Noodles slid off his face and hair, landing like worms and blemishing the pure white of his shirt. There were several gasps around the restaurant, then silence.

Neji's eyes blinked at her around the dripping noodles and brown sauce, a storm of emotions she didn't want to try and sort out. They were equals now, humiliated and angry.

"I will," she muttered, shrugging the hand of the waiter off her shoulder, spun on her hill, and walked out the door with her head held high.


	6. Chapter 6: TenTen

**A/N:** I'm so not sure about this chapter. It didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to at the end. Last chapter was fun. This one will be even more difficult for me, but it is something I've always wanted to do. Hopefully, I can pull it off.

For the record, I love Hiashi. I don't believe a lot of what the fandom does of him. Just so we're clear.

_**World of Dreams**  
Chapter 6_

"Damn it!" TenTen growled as her keys clattered to the floor, slipping out of her hand before she'd successfully gotten them into the lock. Annoying as this was, it was made worse by the fact that her arms were full of bags of groceries, and bending down to reach them would crush her bread. She could bend down at her knees, but would she be able to get the keys without putting the groceries on the floor and opening up a way for a mouse or other foul creature to get into her apartment?

She was trying very hard to get all those things out, complicated by the fact that she wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to touch chemicals and she was playing on the safe side for now. The last thing she needed was more of the buggers sneaking into her apartment.

Putting more weight on her right leg and trying to balance the groceries on the other as she bent into the best crouch she could manage, and most definitely not thinking about how bad this hurt her back or how this was going to be impossible when she had groceries and two screaming kicking infants, or even when her stomach was swollen a hundred times its usual size, TenTen struggled to grasp her keys.

And she was very surprised when a much larger hand closed around them, pulling them away.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You jerk," brown eyes followed along the worn brown carpet to the hand now lifting her keys, and followed it up to the face behind it. White eyes, dark skin with jet black hair, a face like Neji's but harder, more masculine, more care worn. She had only seen that face a few times, but she knew it immediately, and her mouth fell open in shock. "Hi-hiashi-sama. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Obviously." His mouth in a thin line, the Hyuuga clan head flipped through the few keys on her ring, stopping on one and slipping it easily into the lock. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I…" She wanted to tell him no, and that he had no business being here, but somehow the words just wouldn't come out. His presence demanded only one answer, and she could only nod mutely. Somehow, she knew Neji would have been thrilled to see this. For years she had told him that his uncle was like a teddy bear with teeth and claws—terrifying at first, but cuddly when you look closer.

All the soft edges and half smiles she was used to seeing during her few run ins with the Hyuuga Clan head had vanished, leaving a kind of statue in its place.

Neither of them spoke as she led him inside, putting her groceries down on the counter. Suddenly, she was very aware of the dirty dishes in the sink, her lack of furniture, and the bedding she'd left on the floor after her unsuccessful attempts to sleep the night before.

It was evident from Hiashi's face that he could see it to, and he did not approve.

Forcing back a bit of the panic that was making her stomach knot itself, TenTen busied her hands with putting away her small food supply. "How can I help you today, Hiashi-sama?"

"Neji has informed me of your current situation." It was said with such calmness that the older man could simply have been remarking on a recent streak of bad weather, and TenTen had to clutch the counter momentarily to bite back an angry response.

It had taken more than a week to admit that Neji hadn't been entirely at fault for that incident in the restaurant, and to convince herself that she couldn't blame him for not stopping by either. Not that he shouldn't apologize, because he should, but she was half-hoping that it would keep him away and out of harm. Apparently, that wasn't the case. "I am sure you're disappointed in him, but it wasn't Neji's fault."

She pulled the bread from the bag, and went to put it in the cupboard when Hiashi grabbed her wrist. "I do not think you should put these away until you hear what I have to say."

That was far from boding well, and she swallowed again to try and get the odd taste of terror and curiosity out of her mouth. She couldn't think of any reason why she should wait to put away her groceries, and it was possible that when the Hyuuga Clan head was about to suggest was so awful she couldn't come up with it on her own. She stumbled back, pulling her arm away and trying to get out of the Hiashi's space.

"As you are not from a clan yourself, I doubt that you know much about them." Hiashi paused as he looked around at her apartment, the frown on his face deepening even further. "You and Neji were very foolish indeed."

"Well aware of that, thanks." She probably shouldn't have snapped at him, but she couldn't help it when he was being so obvious in his statements. Understatements, even. Very foolish was probably the word she would have used the morning after when Neji couldn't meet her eyes. At this point, there wasn't a strong enough word for how badly they had messed up.

"Let me make something very clear to you," Hiashi's eyes were stormy as he glared at her. "You are in danger that you cannot possibly comprehend yet, and you have dragged Neji into trouble he did not need."

It was one thing to suspect that for herself. Another thing entirely to hear it said like that, and a chill ran down TenTen's spine. Her hands itched to grab at the weapons she kept hidden around the apartment, but she fought the instinct back. "Are you threatening me, Hiashi-sama?"

"Neji wouldn't have told me if I was the one you had to worry about."

How was she supposed to feel about that? She wasn't sure what she had expected, but to have Neji being the one to tell him felt odd. Like a betrayal. She knew how wary Neji was of his uncle, why would he volunteer something like this?

Hiashi didn't give her time to contemplate it. "There are laws that you should be aware of."

"Laws?" Her stomach was threatening to rebel, but whether from that misnamed thing called morning sickness or the conversation; she didn't really care to contemplate. She clutched the kettle hard as she put it in the sink, filling it with murky water, and trying not to think about how she was holding it so hard to keep Hiashi from knowing that her hands were shaking.

"The single most important thing for this village is that clan secrets be kept safe." Hiashi's face was impassive as he watched her put the kettle on to boil, leaning slightly against the counter as there was nowhere for him to sit. "The Aburame, the Nara, all of them know this."

TenTen nodded absently, pulling a chipped mug down from the cupboard, and starting to dig for the bags of ginger tea.

"The Hyuuga are the most powerful clan in the village, and many have sought our eyes. Neji's father was neither the first nor the last to die to protect them. It is why removing the branch family isn't as simple as our future Hokage would like to think."

The cup shattered as it hit the floor, and TenTen clung to the counter to keep from following after it. The twins were Neji's children. And she'd never thought about it before, but now all she could see when she blinked was Neji's seal. She had only seen it a handful of times, and told Neji countless other times that it didn't matter. That it was only holding him down because he let it.

How naive and foolish she was.

"I have the same goals as Neji, and your friends, but it is much harder to convince others. We have made some progress in our attempts to unite the family, but any more will take time." To TenTen's surprise, Hiashi bent down and started picking up the shards of her cup, putting them carefully in one hand.

She pushed herself up, trying to gather the strength that was slipping away. "That only matters if they are born with Byakugan."

"They will be. There has never yet been a child with Hyuuga blood that did not have the eyes." The pieces of glass were deposited into her garbage can, each with a small ominous clink.

There was no chance they wouldn't have byakugan? She hadn't given it much thought before, and until then it wouldn't have seemed such a big deal. Eyes that could assist them in being powerful ninja didn't seem such a curse without the mark. Without a seal that could rob them of their lives on a simple whim. Could take them from her in a way she was powerless to stop.

No, wait, she wasn't powerless. There were other ways to protect them. "I won't give them to you. I'll raise them myself."

"Here?" Hiashi gestured around them, the graceful arc of his wide loose sleeves just making him seem even more out of place with his surroundings. "Where will you put them? You don't have a table. You don't even have a bed for yourself."

Any response she had was wiped away, leaving her mouth hanging open stupidly. No, she didn't have a bed, a fact that was becoming clearer to her as the weeks went on. A few mats, a blanket, and a pillow were all she had for sleeping.

"Even if you did find a way to provide for them, how would you deal with the blood limit? The byakugan and its power is not a simple thing to explain for a child. Even less so when you don't understand it yourself." He wouldn't let her look away, his eyes following her every move with intensity only a Hyuuga could match. "It is also illegal for you to keep them yourself. The safety of the village depends on the safety of the children from our clans."

It was difficult to breathe, and she closed her eyes just to get away from that look he was giving her. "You would take them away from me?"

"If it comes to that. The clan will claim them, yes." There was no compassion in Hiashi's voice. "What you need to decide is whether or not that is what you want."

Now her eyes snapped open, and she had a scroll in her hand before she could think much about it. "Of course I want them! They're my babies."

"And Neji's." Hiashi walked toward her bedroom, moving the partially open door with his foot. "If you are serious in your conviction, then your only option will be to move into the compound. And I would suggest, for your safety, that it be soon. There are many, inside the village as well as out, that would love to get their hands on a pair of untainted byakugan." Her usual backpack was pushed into her hands, and she clenched it hard. "You will be coming with me."

She looked at her bag, at the hole in the wall she had patched with scrap wood and tape, the dirt and dust, all of it so small and pathetic. From the kitchen, she could hear her tea pot shrieking. "Doesn't seem I have a choice."


End file.
